Surtur (Watcher Datafile)
SURTUR Surtur was native to the extra-dimensional plane of Muspelheim and was the mortal enemy of the Asgardian ruler Odin and his son Thor. Surtur and the ice demon Ymir were older, and therefore more powerful immortals than Odin and Thor, who were always hard pressed to defeat them. Surtur was imprisoned for a long time within the depths of the Earth, but was once freed by Loki and set aganst the Earth when Odin visited there to break the romance between Thor and Jane Foster. Thor used Odin's magic sword to send Srtur to outer space, where he was bound against a magnetic asteroid. He was next summoned to Earth together with Ymir when the Spell of Fire and Ice was cast by the Sons of Satannish. Surtur is a fire giant of immense power; he is over 1,000 feet tall, possesses a prehensile tail, and is capable of controlling fire, as well as being composed largely of fire. He is extremely strong, immortal, and nigh-invulnerable, as well as possessing a capacity for molecular manipulation that allows him to become intangible or to shift parts of his body into other forms. He is capable of levitation and inter-dimensional travel. He is incredibly intelligent, and a gifted fighter, having special skill with a sword. Surtur possesses the Twilight Sword, a magical sword of unknown metal that can be wielded to many magical effects as well as in the traditional way one might use a sword. When lit with the Eternal Flame, the sword heralds Ragnarök and the end of the nine realms. Surtur has an unspecified connection to the Eternal Flame, and it appears to provide continuous strength to him when he is near to it. The mechanism for this, as well as the extent of the power he is capable of deriving from it, are unknown. Affiliations Solo 3D12, Buddy 2D10, Team D8 Distinctions Bane of Asgard, First of the Fire Giants, God of Fire Power Sets LORD OF MUSPELHEIM Fire Control D12, Flame Blast D10, Godlike Durability D12, Godlike Stamina D12, Godlike Strength D12, Intangibility D10, Shapeshifting D10, Superhuman Reflexes D10, Superhuman Speed D10 SFX: Fiery Body. On a successful reaction against a physical attack action, inflict physical stress with your effect die at no cost. Spend a doom die to step it up by +1. SFX: Immunity. Spend a die from the doom pool to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from aging, disease, extreme heat, fatigue, or fire. SFX: Invulnerability. Spend a doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma results unless caused by holy relics or divine powers. SFX:' Of Cosmic Consonance. Surtur may add more than one Lord of Muspelheim power die to his pool. Step back each Lord of Muspelheim power die in his pool once for each die beyond the second. SFX:' Of Epic Proportion. Surtur adds three dice for his total. Nidhogg may spend any doom die to add a die to his total, not just a die of equal or greater size. SFX: Stoking the Fire. Step up or double any Lord of Muspelheim power for one action. If the action fails, step back that power. Spend a doom die to recover that power. Limit: Cosmic Scale Threat. Remove an Affiliation die for each stepped-up D12 stress effect die applied to Surtur. Surtur only uses his Buddy or Team affiliation dice when working with beings of comparable power, and otherwise uses his Solo affiliation. Limit: Huge. Can’t attack anyone smaller than a child, can’t fit between narrow rocks, and other problems. Turn a Lord of Muspelheim power into a complication and add a D6, or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Spend D6 doom die or higher to recover. Limit: Hybris. Add a D6 to the doom pool and step up emotional stress caused by mockery, insult or defeat by other gods or cosmic beings. Limit: Vulnerability. Step up any stress or complications taken from holy relics or cold-based effects to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. TWILIGHT SWORD Mystic Resistance D12, Mystic Weapon D12, Supreme Sorcery D12, Teleport D10 SFX: Burning Galaxy. Against multiple targets in the same realm, for each additional target add a D8 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Flaming Sword. Double Mystic Weapon for an attack action. Remove the highest rolling die and use an additional die for your total. SFX: Fueled by Eternal Flame. Instead of putting a die into the doom pool, double any Twilight Sword power for your next action. SFX: Mystic Focus. When taking an action to create assets or inflict complications using Sorcery power, the wielder of the Twilight Sword may spend a die from the doom pool to create another asset or complication of equal size. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Twilight Sword to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover. Limit: Ragnarok Condition. When the Twilight Sword is powered by the Eternal Flame, its wielder adds a die to all of its Affiliations and gains “Set The Universe Afire” as an additional Distinction. Limit: Worthy. Shutdown Twilight Sword and add a D6 to the doom pool, if its wielder does not fit the following criteria: God or Demon, Godlike Strength. Specialties Combat Master D10, Cosmic Master D10, Menace Master D10, Mystic Master D10 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Large-Scale Threat Category:Asgardian Category:Fire Demons